


Sabriel Week 2012 Stories

by Willowe (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Willowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All seven of my stories written for Sabriel Week 2012 on Tumblr, and originally posted on my account there, showing Sam and Gabriel's relationship in a number of scenarios and AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stringing and Singing Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a high school AU, as suggested by padaguin on Tumblr.

Sam wasn’t really sure what he expected to happen when Gabriel Milton grabbed his arm and pulled him into a darkened classroom after school on March 31st, but he would have thought there would be more… terror or slimy things or something. And while the mischievous sparkle in the junior’s eyes is frightening in its own way, it certainly doesn’t induce screaming or panic attacks in Sam.

“C’mon, Sammy, it’ll be fun!” Gabriel wheedles.

“It’s Sam,” Sam says reflexively, though if he’s being honest with himself he doesn’t particularly mind if Gabriel calls him Sammy. He says it like Dean does, like it’s just another name and not some humiliating babyish nickname. “And the answer’s still no. I’m not getting wrapped up in your plans for April Fool’s Day, no matter how amusing they may be.”

“So you’re admitting that they’re always amusing?”

Sam sighs irritably. “That’s not the point. I’m still not risking my neck to help you with this.”

“But no one’s going to know you were involved!” Gabriel insists. “All the teachers think you can’t do anything wrong and they know that I’m planning something, so sometime tomorrow they’re going to drag me out of class, I’ll take the blame for everything, and you get off scot-free. I just need someone to help me pull it all off, and you’re the perfect assistant.”

Sam wonders if Gabriel had randomly picked his name out of thin air, or if he had sat down and pondered things and realized that he was the best fit for whatever his plan. He flushes at the thought, cursing the slight- _very_ slight, mind you- crush he had on the junior. “Fine. I’ll help,” he mutters.

Gabriel smirks. “Knew you would, Kiddo.”

XXXXX

Sam, along with most of the school, had always looked forward to April Fool’s Day with a mixture of excitement and dread. Gabriel’s pranks are legendary, even the smaller ones he does on occasion during the school year. But April Fool’s Day might as well be Gabriel’s Day at their high school; no one else even bothers to attempt anything, not when they know that Gabriel will always out-prank them all.

And maybe Sam is a bit biased because of his stupid, fucking crush, but watching Gabriel actually put everything is a thing of beauty. There is a fine precision to everything he does, exact placement of fishing wire and hidden traps to make sure everything goes off without a hitch. And Gabriel actually explains everything to him, shows him exactly what every little piece does in a way that Sam actually gets.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Sam asks as he helps slide one of the ceiling tiles back into place.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asks, digging through the backpack full of supplies he has.

“I mean, why are you showing me how to do everything? Doesn’t it seem a bit… risky, for you I mean?” Sam clarifies. “I could theoretically go to the principle and explain all this to him.”

“Yeah, but you won’t,” Gabriel says casually.

Sam doesn’t even need to ask how Gabriel knows that because he’s right; Sam will never go to the teachers with this, doesn’t want to ruin whatever sudden trust Gabriel has in him like that. “How much do we have left to do?” he asks instead.

“That’s it, actually,” Gabriel says. “You’re free to go, Sam-I-Am.”

Sam’s can’t help but be just a little bit disappointed in that. He’s enjoyed the evening spent with the prankster junior, enjoyed seeing this little glimpse into Gabriel’s world, and he doesn’t really want that to end. But he also doesn’t want to overstay his welcome, so he just mutters an, “Alright, I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See ya around, Kiddo,” Gabriel says cheerfully, and Sam reluctantly heads out.

It’s late by the time Sam gets home, really late, and it’s a good thing that Dean isn’t home either or he’d tear Sam a new one. It’s also a good thing Dean isn’t home because he’d probably be able to pick up on who Sam’s been with and then he’d never let the issue drop. Dean finds his crush on Gabriel to be a huge source of amusement, always finding excuses to bring Gabriel up in conversation just to see Sam splutter and flush in embarrassment. It’s friggen’ annoying, and Sam’s glad that he doesn’t have to deal with that. As girly as it may be, he doesn’t want Dean’s teasing to ruin this day.

So he avoids Dean as much as possible when he gets home, claims homework and Dean leaves him alone once he starts going off about some science projects that he knows his brother finds boring as hell. Sam doesn’t actually get anything done that night, doesn’t even sleep well, not with the excitement of knowing firsthand what tomorrow is going to bring.

Gabriel’s pranks are all set to go off as early as possible, with the effects lasting long throughout the day, so everywhere Sam goes he sees little reminders of the time spent with the junior the previous evening- lone bouncy balls that hadn’t been cleaned up rolling along the hallway, or the smell of candy lingering from where the arts classroom had been drenched in Gabriel’s own brand of air freshener.

The prankster himself gets marched out of the cafeteria during lunch, escorted by no less than three teachers, and the student population applauds as he leaves. Sam is on edge for the rest of the day, half-expecting administrators to descend on him for his role in everything, but nothing happens.

Gabriel’s waiting for him when he leaves the school later that afternoon, having stayed late to do some work in the library. “What are you doing here?” Sam asks as he jogs over to where the junior’s leaning against the fence. “Shouldn’t you be in permanent detention by now?”

“Please, you think I can’t slip out of a detention room?” Gabriel says. “Besides, I wanted to see what you thought of the fruits of our labor.”

“It was… good. Really good,” Sam says. “Though it’s not like I did much to help.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Kiddo, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you!” Gabriel says, clapping Sam on the back. “In fact, I have another proposition for you. Next week, same time, same classroom.”

“Another prank?” Sam asks, unable to keep down his excitement at being once again let into Gabriel’s private little world.

Gabriel smirks. “Did you really expect anything else?”

The two of them fall into a routine, staying late at least once every week or so in order to pull off another prank, and the longer Sam spends in Gabriel’s company the more he realizes that he’s in serious danger of actually falling in love with the junior. Gabriel’s more than the hot, amusing prankster Sam originally thought he was; he’s smart and kind, in his own way, teasing Sam but never actually being cruel to the freshman. He acts like he cares about Sam’s opinions, takes his comments and suggestions to heart, and damnit if that doesn’t make Sam love him just a little bit more for it.

Not to mention that Gabriel’s started interacting with him outside of the pranks, coming up to him in the hall, slinging an arm around his shoulder, and bursting into song. Or crashing at Sam’s table during lunch, stealing his food and ruffling his hair before skipping away.

But Sam’s also smart enough to know that nothing’s going to come of it, that whatever unlikely friendship they’ve built between them isn’t going to go farther than that, and so he takes whatever Gabriel gives him and never asks for more.

XXXXX

It’s been just over two months since Sam first helped Gabriel pull off his annual April Fool’s Day pranks and the school year is starting to come to a close. Gabriel’s already been told that he’s failed one of his core classes, so he’s been using the time that was normally reserved for studying to pull off even more elaborate pranks. Sam’s been helping where he can, doing his own studying during lunch and between classes to give him more time to help. Dean’s been teasing him about being such a bookworm, but Sam doesn’t really mind; it’s better than being teased about his awful crush on Gabriel.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Sam asks, sitting down next to Gabriel in the library after school.

The junior is bent over a piece of paper, which he pulls away when Sam tries to get a look at it. “Nothing, Sammy,” he says, folding the paper carefully and tucking it in his pocket. “Go home, get some studying done or something.”

Sam watches him, feeling both confused and hurt. Gabriel’s never brushed him aside like that, not since they started working together on his pranks, and he’s terrified that it means that Gabriel’s finally tired of him, finally realized just how useless Sam actually is and doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore. The thought keeps him up that night, stomach twisting with worry, and he looks like death warmed over when he drags himself out of bed the next morning.

He doesn’t see Gabriel at all during his morning classes, not even just in passing in the halls, and Sam hears the rejection loud and clear. He’s just started trying to convince himself that maybe it’s better this way, when the door to his English class bursts open, an excited and out-of-breath student yelling, “Gabriel Milton’s on the roof with a megaphone!”

That’s all it takes for the classroom to empty, even the teacher following them out after a few half-hearted protests. The entire school is out on the quad, necks craned as they look up at Gabriel standing on the roof of the main building, administrators and teachers gathered on the front steps yelling at him to get down.

“Oh shut up, I’ll only be a few minutes!” he shouts down at them through the megaphone. “Anyway! There’s this Sasquatch of a guy that I’ve had my eyes on for most of the year, and it seems like my method of flirtation has gone completely over his head. And he even laughed at my singing that time I accosted him in the halls, which is definitely not the result I was going for!”

The students laugh, but Sam feels like he can’t breathe. Gabriel’s not… He doesn’t mean…

“So I’ve decided to go with a more direct approach this time! Sorry that it involves more singing but hey, if he turns me down at least he’ll get a laugh of it then, right?” Gabriel hits play on a small boom-box by his feet and music starts blasting. Gabriel starts singing loudly along with the chorus- well, it’s more of a scream than actual singing, but it gets the point across.

_“Will you go out with me check yes or no, will you go out with me it’s all I gotta know…”_

Sam’s face feels like it’s bright red and Gabriel’s eyes lock on his onto his, an all-too familiar smirk spreading across his face just before he shouts, “Sam Winchester, get your hot ass over here and give me an answer!”

Now everyone’s looking at him and _fuck_ , this is quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of Sam’s life. But that doesn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face as he yells back, “Get _your_ hot ass over here and I’ll show you my answer!”

Sam can see Gabriel’s face light up and he quickly disappears from sight, reappearing a moment later crawling out of a first-floor math classroom window. He dodges the teachers that try to catch him and the student body lets him pass easily, all eyes fixed on him and Sam. Now that Gabriel’s closer Sam can see the air of nervousness around the junior, and it hits him that Gabriel’s actually serious about this, that this wasn’t just another prank. So Sam doesn’t hesitate in pulling the smaller guy in, leaning down to capture him in a kiss that Gabriel returns enthusiastically as a cheer goes up from the students around them.

“All that time, that was you trying to flirt with me?” he asks when they pull away.

Gabriel laughs. “What, you think I’d share my secrets with just anyone?”

Sam can’t help but laugh as well, lacing his fingers with Gabriel’s even as the teachers finally push through to where they are. And he’s still grinning as they’re led off to face their punishment because honestly, finally getting Gabriel is _so_ worth the trouble he’s going to find himself in.


	2. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly domestic AU, where Gabriel returns with a surprise for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt was from wolfish-willow, on Tumblr.

Sam’s not lonely, not really. Sure, his life may be a bit less hectic now that he’s not hunting regularly anymore but there’s enough to do helping other hunters out to keep him busy. And yeah, maybe it’s a bit weird to have his own house- his own freakin’ _giant_ house- without Dean there, but his brother and Cas are literally right across the street in a house of their own so it’s not like they’ve moved away from each other or anything.

And it’s not like he can talk to Dean about any of this, because he’d only point out that Sam has Gabriel and they always seem to be perfectly fine so what the hell is he complaining about?  Except Gabriel’s been busy, both cleaning up the mess in Heaven and taking care of his usual Trickster business, and when he’s not around Sam feels a bit out of place in the too-big, too-empty, _too-quiet_ house.

Gabriel’s been gone for three days already and, although Sam’s not worried, he can’t deny that he misses him like hell. He’s had music blasting through the house ever since the Archangel left and at night he curls up around a pillow, though he’d rather cut off a limb than actually admit that to anyone.

He’s washing a sink of dishes when Gabriel returns, announcing his presence with arms wrapped around Sam’s waist and chin resting on the hunter’s shoulder. “I could have taken care of that,” he says, already kissing along Sam’s jaw.

Sam smiles. “It gave me something to do,” he says, setting the last dish aside and turning to catch Gabriel’s lips with his.

Gabriel hums happily, kissing Sam enthusiastic, hands already straying towards the hunter’s belt. Sam pulls away with a laugh and bats his hands away. “You just got here and you already want sex? You’re fucking insatiable,” he complains, though there’s no real heat behind it.

Gabriel laughs. “Can you blame me? I missed you, Kiddo,” he said, tugging Sam closer by his belt loops.

Before Sam can say anything something catches his attention- a faint barking, out of place in their quiet neighborhood anyway but even stranger sounding like it came from their own house- and he asks, “What’s that?”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Gabriel’s practically vibrating with excitement as he pulls away and with a quick “Stay here!” he disappears into the main room.

Sam watches him bound away with some amusement, wondering what the hell Gabriel has planned now. His jaw drops in surprise when the Archangel reappears with a small, wriggling puppy held in his hands- although, in hindsight, the barking should have been a clue. “What… what is that?” he asks stupidly.

“Haven’t you ever seen a puppy before, Sam?” Gabriel asks with a smirk.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Of course I have. I meant, why do you have one here?”

“Because she’s adorable!” Gabriel says, rubbing noses with the little puppy and grinning. “Her owner met a rather unfortunate end, and she needed a place to go. And I just thought…”

“Thought what?” Sam asks, when it becomes clear that Gabriel isn’t going to finish that train of thought.

“Look, I know I haven’t been around a lot lately and I just thought that maybe it’d do you some good if you weren’t here alone all the time,” Gabriel says. “And I’d feel a hell of a lot better if you were here with the puppy instead of a hooker or something.”

“Do you expect me to hang out with hookers when you aren’t here?” Sam asks with a raised eyebrow. “Actually, don’t answer that. What’s her name?”

Gabriel shrugs. “No idea. I’ve been calling her Little One because she’s so freakin’ tiny.” Which was true; even in Gabriel’s hands it was ridiculously small, surprising for something that looked to be some sort of German Shepherd mix.

“Probably the runt of the litter,” Sam says. He reaches out for the little dog. “Can I…?”

Gabriel passes him the puppy, and if she looked small in Gabriel’s hands she’s absolutely dwarfed by Sam’s. The puppy looks up at him, barking softly and nuzzling against his thumb so hard that the little thing almost falls over. Sam laughs and rights her back up. “She is adorable,” Sam admits.

“So can we keep her? Huh? Huh, can we?” Gabriel asks with over-the-top excitement.

Sam laughs. “Of course we can,” he says, and leans down to kiss the Archangel.

Yeah, sometimes Sam can get a little lonely when Gabriel’s not there, but he has to admit that he’s never left in doubt of Gabriel’s love for him. And with the evidence of that love quickly falling asleep in Sam’s hands, he knows that their separations just got that much easier to deal with.


	3. Right Here Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to help Gabriel adjust to life as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt was by nileflood, on Tumblr.

Sam rolls over in his sleep, reaching out for the warm body that’s usually pressed close to him, but there’s nothing there. His hand gropes at the blankets for a moment as he slowly wakes up, and even in the dim light he can tell that the other of the bed, as well as the rest of the room, is obviously empty. Sam sighs in frustration- it’s been several weeks since this has happened and he had been hoping that they had moved past this- but he rolls out of bed anyway and pads quietly downstairs.

He grabs a blanket from the back of the couch as he passes it and makes his way to the back steps. Sure enough Gabriel is sitting there, arms wrapped around his legs as he stares up at the night sky. He’s seemingly oblivious to the cool spring air, despite the fact that he’s only wearing a pair of boxers and an old wifebeater, but he pulls the blanket close as Sam drapes it over his shoulders.

“You want to talk about it?” Sam asks as he sits down next to Gabriel.

“Not really anything new to talk about, Kiddo,” he says softly. “I’m still the useless, fucked-up former Archangel I was yesterday.”

“You’re not useless or fucked up,” Sam insists, though he knows it’ll do little good. “You saved Castiel, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, and used up what little Grace my Father brought me back with in the process,” Gabriel reminds him. “And I couldn’t even do that right. Brought him back human-”

“And now he’s living happily with Dean,” Sam interrupts. “Which is a far better life than either of them ever thought they’d have. Not to mention you’re helping hunters all the time, finding information for them that saves their lives. You’re doing so much good, Gabriel, so much good…”

But Gabriel says nothing, just keeps staring up at the sky like he’s waiting for a sign. And maybe he is. Maybe he’s waiting for his Father to take notice and help him one last time. But it’s been over a year since Gabriel was brought back and there’s been nothing so far, and Sam learned long ago not to waste time hoping.

“Whenever I dream I see all the things I could do if I still had my Grace,” Gabriel whispers, startling Sam from his thoughts. “I could be so much more helpful, Sam. I could do much for you…”

“I don’t care,” Sam says firmly. “I don’t care that you can’t snap up whatever you want, or fly me anywhere in the world.”

“Well I do!” Gabriel snaps with a ferocity that startles them both. “Sam, I know how to be a Trickster and an Archangel, but for all the time I’ve spent on Earth I don’t know how to be a human! I can’t go grocery shopping because I forget that humans need more than just candy, and then I forget that I actually have to pay for stuff with real money that I don’t snap up myself. I keep trying to play tricks on assholes, and when I remember I can’t I just start fighting with them. For the first time in my existence I get hungry and tired and sore and I don’t know what to do about it half the time! I feel more like a friggen’ child playing grown-up and I don’t know how much more of this I can take!”

Sam swallows harshly and can’t help but to ask, “But it hasn’t been all bad… has it?”

“No, of course not! But…” Gabriel sighs and Sam feels like his heart is slowly breaking. “I’m difficult, Sam. I know I am. And you deserve someone else, someone better-”

“Fuck you, Gabriel,” Sam snaps. “Fuck you, because I don’t want anyone else and you fucking know that! I don’t care how flawed you think you are because I still fucking love you, and you can whine all you want but that isn’t going to change.”

“Sam…” Gabriel begins, but Sam has heard enough. He grabs the front of Gabriel’s shirt and tugs him in for a hard, desperate kiss. Gabriel is unresponsive at first and panic flares in Sam, and he can’t help but assume that this is it, this is the end of them. But then Gabriel’s mouth begins to move against his as he starts kissing him back just as desperately, and Sam could cry because he’s so grateful that Gabriel isn’t giving up just yet.

But Gabriel is crying softly when they pull away and Sam wraps his arms around him, holding the former angel close. “I’m sorry Sam, don’t leave me, please don’t leave me…” Gabriel whispers pleadingly, gripping the front of Sam’s t-shirt and pulling the hunter even closer to him.

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere Gabriel, I promise,” Sam says, smoothing Gabriel’s hair gently. “Like it or not, you’re stuck with me and we’re going to get through this together, yeah?”

Gabriel nods and murmurs something against Sam’s neck, something that might have been an assent or maybe just a smart-ass comment, but it’s impossible to tell with Gabriel more than half asleep. Sam chuckles and kisses the top of his head. “C’mon, let’s get back to bed,” Sam says.

Sam picks up the smaller man, unfortunately easier than it was when Gabriel was an angel, and makes a mental note to make sure that Gabriel’s is remembering to actually eat now. Gabriel scowls, mutters something that may be an order to put him down, he can still walk thank you very much, but he also buries his face in Sam’s neck so the hunter doesn’t feel too bad about ignoring his tired demands.

And when Sam sets Gabriel gently down on the bed and slides under the covers next to him Gabriel automatically reaches out and clings to the hunter. Sam watches Gabriel long after he falls asleep, smiling sadly and wondering how a former Archangel can sometimes look so small.


	4. Blowing Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have a day off, but they have very different ideas about how to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt from mybabyimpala, on Tumblr.

It’s one of those rare occasions when they don’t have any pressing case to work on, no suspicious deaths in the news that they have to check out, no omens that require investigation. Hell, they don’t even have any chores to do- the laundry’s done, weapons are cleaned, and they have enough cash on hand to last for several weeks.

Dean disappeared with Cas to grab some food from the diner in town, claiming that he wanted to show the angel what good food was, but that was a few  hours ago and there hasn’t been any sign of them since. So, left on his own and without anything else to do, he grabs the keys to the Impala and his worn-out copy of _The Great Gatsby_ and leaves the motel room.

There was a small park on the far edge of town, playground and walking track and nature reserve all blending together, and Sam claims one of the old benches for himself. It’s tucked just enough out of the way to give him a sense of privacy but still out of the shade of the trees so he can enjoy the sunshine, a welcome treat after several long nights spent digging up graves.

The book crackles as he opens it, water-damaged pages and broken spine protesting their continued use. Sam knows he needs to pick up a new copy, or better yet a different book because he knows he’s read this at least a dozen times already. But the Winchester Fund for Better Books has yet to come into existence, so Sam makes do with what he has.

Despite the fact that Sam’s pretty sure he could recite the entire opening of the book if he had to he doesn’t skip over it. There’s something remarkable soothing about reading the familiar words in the bright sunshine. It’s almost like he’s just a normal person enjoying their day off at the park, reading their favorite book without a care in the world- except, of course, that almost none of that is actually true.

Sam only has a few minutes of peace before there’s a snap next to him and Gabriel appears, lying on the bench and using Sam’s leg as a pillow. “Heya, Kiddo,” he says cheerfully, smirking up at Sam.

Sam looks down at him and rolls his eyes. “Get off my leg.”

“Why? I like your leg,” Gabriel says, turning to nuzzle against Sam’s thigh.

“You still can’t use it as a pillow,” Sam says, but he’s already returned to his book and doesn’t bother actually trying to push Gabriel away; he knows it wouldn’t do any good anyway.

Gabriel, it seems, is less than happy with the lack of attention Sam is paying to him because it isn’t long before he starts nibbling high on Sam’s leg, and when Sam just pushes his head away Gabriel bites down, hard.

“Ow! Fuck, Gabriel, stop that!” Sam snaps, swatting at Gabriel’s head despite the fact that it has no effect on the Archangel.

“But I’m bored, Sammy!” Gabriel whines.

“Then find something to do that doesn’t involve my legs or crotch or anything along those lines,” says Sam as he yet again tries to return to _The Great Gatsby_.

“What about if I do something more interesting with your crotch?” Gabriel asks with an exaggerated waggle of eyebrows that Sam can’t miss even with his nose buried in his book.

“ _No_ , Gabriel. Just find something to do that doesn’t involve any part of my body.”

Gabriel huffs in annoyance and crosses his arms, pouting like an overgrown child. Sam ignores him, determined to enjoy his book despite the Archangel’s distractions… and despite the fact that _The Great Gatsby_ is far from his favorite book.

“If it’s not your favorite book, then why are you reading it?” Gabriel asks.

“Stop reading my mind,” Sam says. “And I’m reading it because I do like it. The theme of hollowness in the upper class is-”

“Boring,” Gabriel interrupts. “Boring as all fuck.”

Sam glares down at the Archangel. “ _The Great Gatsby_ is a classic, Gabriel.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not boring as fuck,” Gabriel says.

He snaps his fingers and a small bottle of bubble soap appears in his hand. Sam watches in bemusement as he unscrews the top and pulls out the wand, blowing a stream of bubbles up past the hunter’s face. “Seriously, Gabriel? You’re blowing bubbles?”

“What? It’s fun and it doesn’t involve any parts of your body,” Gabriel says, blowing another stream of bubbles.

Sam sighs in mock-exasperation, even as his lips twitch up in a faint smile. “You’re not going to let me read, are you?”

“Nope,” Gabriel says, popping the ‘p’ to be as annoying as possible. “Dean and Castiel are spending some quality time together, so we should be too.”

“Please don’t talk about our brothers spending ‘quality time together’. There are some things I definitely don’t need to think about,” Sam says as he finally sets his book aside on the bench next to him.

“Sam, for shame! I don’t know what you’re thinking of, but Dean’s showing Castiel the inner workings of the Impala’s engine,” Gabriel says with fake innocence.

Sam can’t help but laugh. “I hate you sometimes.”

“No you don’t,” Gabriel sing-songs, smirking up at the hunter. He holds up the bottle of bubble soap. “Wanna try?”

“Why the hell not,” Sam says, and reaches down for the bottle.

Gabriel pulls it away at the last minute, eyes sparkling with mischief. “What are you willing to give me in return?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “What, letting you use my leg as a pillow isn’t enough?” he asks, but he leans down, almost bending in half and grateful that Gabriel sits up just enough for him to press a light, chaste kiss to the Archangel’s lips.

“Mm, someone’s feeling sweet today,” Gabriel says when they pull away. “Bet I could get you to be a hell of a lot rougher later.”

Sam smirks and plucks the bottle from Gabriel’s hands. “You wouldn’t have to try too hard,” he promises, and blows a delicate stream of bubbles up into the sunny afternoon sky.


	5. Accidentally Maybe Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is an angel charged with helping the hunter Gabriel, who just might be the most infuriating person Sam knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an AU, just assume that the angels work different than they do on Supernatural. 
> 
> Original prompt by padaguin, on Tumblr.

Gabriel is, quite possibly, the most infuriating human Sam has ever met. Not that Sam’s met too many humans, that is. This is his first assignment on Earth; he and Dean are charged with helping a pair of hunters, brothers who are needed to stop a massive, upcoming attack from demons, an attack large enough to possibly threaten the safety of Earth.

Dean’s charge, a serious and studious man named Castiel, is fine. The two of them get along fine, possibly even more than just “fine” though Sam’s trying not to think about that. Gabriel on the other hand… Gabriel is loud, rude, and vulgar. He enjoys playing embarrassing and sometimes harmful tricks on those around him, and constantly makes references to what exactly he’d like to do to Sam, just to see the angel flush.

Sam can’t even smite the hunter because when he decides to actually put his mind to something he’s pretty damn impressive. For someone who’s always messing around he’s still very smart, and takes his hunting as serious as his brother Castiel does. It makes his teasing and pranks even more infuriating, because Sam cannot figure out why the hunter does what he does.

Sam’s wings rustle in irritation as he paces the motel room where the hunters are saying. Dean and Castiel are out investigating a lead on the demons and Gabriel is supposed to be doing research- instead, he’s lounging on his bed, eating candy and watching crappy TV. “Gabriel, I really think-” he begins, but the hunter cuts him off.

“Sam-I-Am, you need to learn to relax,” he drawls, popping a handful of M&Ms into his mouth. “Cassie and I already did the research on this group of demons while you and Dean were off doing whatever angel business you do. Until they get back, there’s nothing else to do.”

“You could start looking for similar portents in other areas of the country,” Sam says. “The demons are beginning to amass and it won’t be long before they start their attack in full. We must be prepared for this in every way possible.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, munching on his candy loudly. “We are prepared. We know that they aren’t quite ready to move on with their plans yet, and there’s no point in looking for another small group without the information that Dean and Cas are out getting now.”

“So you’re just going to sit here eating candy all day?” Sam asks irritably, patience quickly wearing thin.

“You got it, Kiddo,” Gabriel says cheerfully.

“Don’t call me that. I’m far older than you are, Gabriel,” Sam snaps.

“You still look like an overgrown kid in the Vessel you’re wearing,” Gabriel says. “And seriously. Chill. Out. I’ll even blow you if it’ll help you relax.”

Sam flushes, in embarrassment and anger. “Are you forgetting that I’m an angel?”

“Nope,” Gabriel says, popping the ‘p’ just to be annoying. “And that doesn’t mean you don’t need a blowjob.”

Sam’s wings rustle and flare out behind him, invisible to the hunter but still powerful enough to knock a lamp off the small table by the door as they flap in annoyance.

Gabriel looks up, momentarily startled, before his trademark smirk slips into place. “Having difficulties there, oh mighty angel?”

“Shut up,” Sam snaps. “For once in your life just shut up.”

“I’m telling you, I know how to calm you right down,” Gabriel says casually.

Sam growls, struggling to force his wings into submission. But he’s too worked up and they’re refusing to cooperate. “Don’t follow me,” he snaps, as he storms out of the room and into the mostly empty parking lot. There, he lets his wings spread wide as they flutter and shake with fury, flapping just enough to cause him to hover slightly off the ground. Father help him, but Gabriel seems to know exactly how to get under his Grace and irritate him like no one else can, not even Dean.

Sam is sorely tempted to return to Heaven, tell his superiors that Gabriel is a lost cause and they should find some other hunter to entrust with stopping the demons. But if nothing else Sam is incredibly stubborn, and he’s not willing to give Gabriel the satisfaction of knowing that he got to him like that.

“Seems a bit conspicuous, floating like that in broad daylight,” Gabriel says casually.

Sam sighs in irritation and glances over at where the hunter is leaning against the doorway to his motel room. “No one’s around to see, and it’s the only thing calming me down enough to stop me from smiting you.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Oh please, you love me and you know it.”

Sam scoffed. “Oh yeah, of course,” he says sarcastically. “Because wanting to smite you into next week is a sure sign of love.”

“It is for humans,” Gabriel says. “To some extent at least. Makes things more exciting, if you get my drift.” It’s hard to miss what the hunter means when it’s accompanied by an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows.

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. “There’s no stopping you, is there?”

“Now you’re getting it!” Gabriel says gleefully, a wide grin splitting his face.

Sam can grudgingly admit that there’s something almost endearing about Gabriel’s occasional open joy in what he does, even if what he’s doing is just pestering Sam. The angel floats gently back down to Earth, wings tucking back up against his back as he does so. “So what’s the plan, then?” he asks. “More candy and crap TV?” Gabriel smirks and Sam quickly adds, “ _No_ , Gabriel, I am not doing anything like _that_ with you.”

“You’re no fun, Sammy,” Gabriel whines. “What about a vacation? Go somewhere tropical and sunny.”

“We’re supposed to be working,” Sam reminds him.

“We can bring books with us! Read on the beach or something!” Gabriel says. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! Live a little, Sam!”

“No, Gabriel, we can’t,” Sam says with forced patience. And the two of them had _almost_ managed to get along too…

“What if it’s just a short trip?”

“No, Gabriel.”

“Even if we’re back before Dean and Cas are?”

“No, not even then…”

XXXXX

“I just don’t understand why I’m the one who has to put up with him!” Sam complains later that night. Castiel and Gabriel are sleeping, and the two angels are watching over their charges. “He’s annoying, and insufferable, and-”

“And he’s just pulling your pigtails, Sammy,” Dean says casually.

Sam frowns. “He’s what?”

“It’s a human expression,” Dean says. “Didn’t you ever peek in on Earth before you got this post?”

“No, because we’re not allowed to, remember?”  

“Yeah, and you’re probably the only angel who actually listens to the old rules like that,” Dean says.

“Are you going to tell me what that expression means, or were you just planning on mocking me all night?” Sam asks irritably.

Dean ignores Sam’s attitude and says, “It’s something little kids do. If they like someone they tease them and pull on their hair to show their affection.”

“Why would they do that? That doesn’t make any sense,” Sam says, confused.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Because they’re little kids and they don’t know any better.”

Sam raises an eyebrow and asks skeptically, “And you think Gabriel’s trying to flirt with me like a little kid would?”

“Well it’s obvious that he has the hots for you,” Dean says. “Or have you really not noticed how he’s always half-serious about all those propositions?”

“No, he’s not,” Sam says. “He’s just being difficult, like he always is.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Dean says with a laugh. “But I’m telling you Sammy, Gabriel’s interested in you and you’d better take advantage of that before we’re called back.”

“There is so much wrong with that sentence, Dean, that I don’t even know where to begin,” Sam says.

“What d’you mean?” Dean asks, frowning.

“Well, there’s the fact that you don’t seem to have a problem with Gabriel and I having sex, despite the fact that that goes against every single one of our orders,” Sam says. “And even if I were interested in having sex with Gabriel I wouldn’t want to have meaningless, casual sex with him, which I’m sure is the most that he’s interested in. And that’s not even going into the fact that you’re such a fucking hypocrite about all this anyway!”

“The hell are you talking about?” Dean asks, eyes narrowed.

“I’m talking about the fact that you’ve practically been fucking _your_ charge with your eyes since you first saw him,” Sam says.

“I have not been eye-fucking Castiel, so just shut the fuck up right now,” Dean snaps.

“Then _you_ shut up about Gabriel and me!” Sam says hotly.

The two angels are still glaring daggers at each when they arrive back in the hunters’ room the following morning. Gabriel is still in bed but Castiel glances between them, head tilted to the side in confusion. “Is everything alright?” he asks.

“It’s fine,” Dean says tersely, even as he glares at Sam. “C’mon Cas, let’s head out to the library, leave these two alone.”

Gabriel whistles lowly as they disappear in a flutter of wings. “Wow. What crawled up in his ass and died?”

Sam sighs. “Nothing. Stupid argument from last night, that’s all.”

Never one to be that easily deterred Gabriel asks, “Stupid argument about what?”

“ _Nothing_ , Gabriel,” Sam growls. “Leave it alone.”

“Oh c’mon, Sam, share with the class!” Gabriel wheedles. “Was it about Cassie? I bet it was, those two have been eye-fucking each other since day one.”

“Yeah, try telling that to Dean, though,” Sam mutters.

Gabriel laughs. “Of course he wouldn’t listen to you,” he says. “One of those brother things, y’know? You rag on them about their sex lives, but refuse to listen when they start talking about yours.”

The hunter finally rolls out of bed and stretches, boxers hanging low on his hips, and Sam looks away quickly, face flushing. Gabriel smirks and does a little half-turn, hand on his hip. “Like something, Samster?” he asks.

“Go get dressed, Gabriel,” Sam says. “And don’t call me Samster.”

“Sure thing, Sammich,” Gabriel says as he grabs clean clothes and retreats to the bathroom.

“And don’t call me Sammich either!” Sam shouts after him.

“Sammoose?” Gabriel yells through the bathroom door.

“No, Gabriel.”

There’s the brief sound of Gabriel wrestling with his clothes before he yells, “Samsquatch?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Sammykins?”

“No! Why can’t you just call me Sam?” Sam asks. “It’s not like it’s that hard of a name to remember!”

“Because it’s so much more fun to get you worked up, Sammy boy,” Gabriel says around his toothbrush as he leaves the bathroom and tosses his old pair of boxers in the general direction of his bag.

Sam grits his teeth, wings quivering in annoyance. “Gabriel. Please, just stop.”

“But I’m having so much fun, Sam-a-blam!” Gabriel says, ducking back in the bathroom to spit out his toothpaste. “Sammybear. Sam-a-licious. Sambo. Sam-”

Sam has heard enough. He crosses the room and shoves Gabriel against the wall, intending to shut him up the only way the hunter will understand. Gabriel squeaks, actually _squeaks_ , as Sam ducks down to kiss him ferociously. The human is stunned for a long moment, frozen in place between the angel and the wall, but it isn’t long before he returns the kiss just as fiercely, tongue plundering Sam’s mouth desperately.

Sam reaches out with his Grace, needing to know that Gabriel is okay with this sudden turn of events, and is startled to find that he’s more than okay, he’s fucking _ecstatic._ Dean hadn’t been lying; Gabriel’s advances had been intended seriously, no matter how teasing they had seemed at the time. Sam’s wings flare out in surprised happiness and flap a few times, creating just enough of a breeze to rustle the sheets on the beds.

“Told you that you loved me,” Gabriel gasps when they finally separate.

“Shut up,” Sam says, grabbing the human and tugging him backwards onto the closest bed so that Gabriel tumbles down and lands on top of him. “I think you promised to make me relax.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen in surprise for a moment before he smirks and slides down the angel’s body. “So I did,” he purrs, and reaches down to pop the top button on Sam’s pants.


	6. Everything Under the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel complete a bonding ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is slightly NSFW!
> 
> Original prompt by padauin, on Tumblr.

It starts with a delicate sweetness that takes Sam by surprise, gentle kisses and soft touches that leave him breathless and desperate for more. But Gabriel isn’t in a rush. He takes his time, moving to trail kisses along Sam’s jawline, fingers playing lightly with the hem of the hunter’s t-shirt and brushing along the skin there. The Archangel’s Grace is already sparking out, sending shivers down Sam’s spin, a promise of things to come.

But Gabriel seems to be content to stay where they are, in absolutely no rush to get to the main attraction of the night. Sam whines as Gabriel kitten-licks along the column of his throat, tongue dancing back up to sweep over the hunter’s lips. Sam captures the angel’s lips with his own, tries to force an edge of ferocity into it because he doesn’t know how much more of this gentleness he can take.

Gabriel isn’t having any of that, though, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip in a silent reprimand before pulling away to nuzzle gently against him. “All in good time, Sammy,” he murmurs, nosing at the underside of Sam’s jaw.

Sam shudders, instinctively tilting his head back to give Gabriel more room. “Gabriel, please,” he pleads. He’s not used to such tenderness from the angel. It feels too much like forgiveness and Heaven and other things Sam doesn’t deserve, not after everything he’s done.

“Shh, Sam, don’t,” Gabriel says softly. “You’re so much better than you think you are, and I will spend the rest of eternity convincing you of that fact if that’s what it takes.”

Sam blinks furiously, trying to keep his tears at bay. “But I’m not worth it,” he whispers because he’s not. He’s just the Boy with the Demon Blood and Gabriel is an Archangel, and-

“You’re worth it to me,” Gabriel tells him.

Sam just barely manages to choke back a sob, quickly burying his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck to hide the tears that are welling up in his eyes. Gabriel rubs soothing circles on his back, giving the human time to emotionally regroup before asking, “Are you ready?”

Sam takes a deep breath and steps back slightly. “Yes,” he says. “If you’re ready, that is.”

“’Course, I’m ready, Kiddo,” Gabriel says with a grin. “Been dying for this.”

Sam nods and manages a shaky grin of his own. “Then let’s do this.”

Gabriel kisses him softly once last time in a soft reassurance. His hand drifts down to Sam’s left hip, sliding underneath the hunter’s t-shirt and the waistband of his pants to press against bare skin. He quirks an eyebrow in a silent question and Sam nods in assent before the Archangel let’s his Grace out.

Sam braces himself for the pain, but it never comes. He can feel Gabriel’s Grace pouring into him, searing a handprint onto his hip, but it’s just a soft wave of sensation rather than the stinging pain he had anticipated. Not that that makes the reality of what they’re doing any less bizarre; Gabriel is fusing his Grace with Sam’s soul, irrevocably tying them together even in the face of Death.

It’s enough to get Sam’s doubts flaring up again, heart racing as panic starts to set in, but Gabriel is already one step ahead of him. The bond between them is almost complete and Gabriel uses that to his advantage, forcing his emotions through until Sam is almost overwhelmed with the angel’s love and adoration and there’s no room left for panic. And Sam’s echoing the same emotions back at Gabriel, needing to show him that he feels the same, that this means so much to him, setting up an emotional feedback loop that just keeps spiraling higher and higher.

The bond is eventually completed and the feedback loops snaps into place, their emotional transference immediately cutting back to a more manageable level. Sam still feels high on endorphins, a sort of hazy, peaceful joy that he doesn’t want to end. But Gabriel is more than just Archangel now, and his pagan side is demanding a bond of its own.

Gabriel keeps his hand pressed against the newly formed handprint scar on Sam’s hip as he returns to mouth along Sam’s jawline against. But this time he’s rougher, sharp nips and bites that cause the hunter to gasp. _This_ is what Sam’s used, and although he enjoys the occasional tenderness and safety from his new mate, the slight roughness that Gabriel is showing him now is what he really loves.

Gabriel’s free hand twists in the front of Sam’s shirt and he practically drags Sam backwards towards the bed, pushing him down onto it and crawling on top of him to straddle Sam’s lap. He kisses Sam roughly, more biting than anything else, and rocks down against the hunter’s rapidly filling cock. Sam’s groan is quickly cut off with a whimper when Gabriel places his hand back over the handprint on the human’s hip, sensation immediately doubled.

“Gabriel, please,” Sam begs, rocking up against the angel. But when Gabriel forces him to lie down on the bed and smirks down at him, there’s a flash of power in his eyes that’s so far from angelic and Sam can’t help but shiver at the sight of it.

Sam can feel the ancient magic of the pagan bonding that they’re doing slowly grow around them and it makes him even harder, more desperate for Gabriel to just fucking _take him_ already. Luckily it seems like Gabriel is similarly affected because he doesn’t bother with most of his usual teasing. He snaps their clothes away and immediately starts to prep Sam, too rough and too brief for any other circumstance but Sam can’t fucking be bothered to care at this point.

Gabriel slicks himself up with another snap and then he’s pushing in, setting a fast pace from the start, hard thrusts that brush against Sam’s prostate and send sparks flying up the hunter’s spine. Sam rocks down against him, feeling the pagan half of the bond starting to form and solidify between them. If their angelic bond is sweet and tender, this one is just as tough and hard, and the two balance each other out almost perfectly.

And then Gabriel reaches down between them, stroking Sam’s cock quickly in time with his thrusts and that’s it. Sam cries out as his comes, clenching down on Gabriel who follows him over the edge after just a few more ragged thrusts, and the last part of the bond settles into place between them.

Gabriel collapses on top of Sam, breathing heavily and sucking a bruise onto the hunter’s collarbone while the last of the pagan ritual works its magic on them. Sam hums contentedly and rolls Gabriel off of him and curls up around the smaller Archangel.

Yeah, it always starts sweet. But that’s not how it ends.

And Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.


	7. Ingenuity at 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up to find Gabriel baking cupcakes at 3 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a NSFW scene in it, so be warned!
> 
> Original prompt by padaguin, on Tumblr.

The best part about being retired from hunting, in Sam’s opinion at least, is that he and Gabriel now have amazingly flexible schedules. Sam works only part-time at a small, local bookstore, while Gabriel spends most of his time helping hunters with obscure research. It isn’t uncommon for them to sleep half the day away, or stay up until the early hours of the morning. But Gabriel, as Sam is quickly finding out, has a habit of not staying up until 3 AM but rather waking up then and deciding to disappear to do something interesting.

This time he finds the Archangel down in the kitchen, surrounded by a wide assortment of baking supplies.  Sam slips his arms around Gabriel’s waist and rests his head on the shorter man’s shoulder so he can watch him work. “Really, Gabriel? Cupcakes?” he asks around a yawn.

Gabriel chuckles, nuzzling against the side of Sam’s face in greeting, almost like a cat. “Hey, just because Dad’s put my powers on lockdown for the foreseeable future doesn’t stop this Trickster from having cravings, you know,” he says as he carefully whisks some sort of chocolate mixture together. There are already two other bowls set out in front of him- one with the dry ingredients already combined, while the other looks to have just about everything else already mixed together, at least judging from the state of the electric mixer sitting next to it.

Sam takes all this in with a sleepy bemusement. He doesn’t recognize the recipe from what’s sitting out on their kitchen island, but he’s also not a baker like Gabriel is and most of what the angel does in the kitchen goes right over his head. “What are you making?” he asks, shuffling along with Gabriel as the angel moves over to the largest bowl with the electric mixer.

“Double dark chocolate cupcakes with a peanut butter filling,” Gabriel says. “And if you don’t mind, I need my arm back now.”

“Mm, alright,” Sam says and reluctantly lets go of Gabriel, leaning against an unused part of the island so he can keep watching Gabriel work.

No matter how many times it happens, Sam is still amused that the usually energetic and impatient angel calms down immediately once he starts working on something in the kitchen. Even if he’s just mixing ingredients together Gabriel is still so precise and careful that Sam can’t help but grin at the sight, especially when the angel sticks his tongue out in concentration as he spoons the cupcake batter into the trays.

“What’s so funny?” Gabriel asks as he carefully positions the cupcake trays in the oven and sets the timer.

“Nothing,” Sam says innocently.

Gabriel eyes him cautiously, but doesn’t question him further. “Here, try this,” Gabriel says, swiping his finger through the little batter left in the bowl and holding it up to Sam.

Sam sucks the finger gently into his mouth and he can’t help but groan because _fuck,_ Gabriel is a baking genius. And Sam’s finally awake enough now to notice the effect that has on the angel and he can’t help but smirk, sucking just a bit harder and running his tongue along the length of the finger.

Gabriel finally tugs his finger away. “Fuck, Sam, don’t go starting something you’re not gonna finish.”

“Who says I’m not planning on finishing it?” Sam asks, reaching out and tugging Gabriel closer to him.

Gabriel groans and swats at the hunter, pushing him away. “Sam, I’m in the middle of baking, and I have to get the filling and the icing ready for when the cupcakes are done, and-”

“And it won’t kill you to multi-task in the kitchen for once,” Sam says. He pushes in close to the angel, hand snaking down to tease along Gabriel’s hardening length through his thin boxers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gabriel swears, bucking into Sam’s hand. He turns them around so Sam is between him and the island and pushes the hunter down to his knees. “If you don’t finish by the time the cupcakes are done I swear I’ll smite you, Grace-binding be damned.”

Sam chuckles; he’s long passed the point of being offended when Gabriel hints that his sweets are more important than their relationship. Besides, he knows that the angel is joking… mostly, anyway.

He can hear Gabriel turning on one of the small burners in the center of the island and pouring something into a small saucepan, and waits until he hears the angel move onto something that doesn’t involve a heat source before gently sliding Gabriel’s boxers down his hips. He doesn’t waste any time after that, taking Gabriel’s cock in as deep as he can, one hand reaching up to jack the rest of the angel’s length.

Gabriel curses, his hips twitching like they want to buck forward, but Sam doesn’t hear anything shattering so he assumes that Gabriel is somehow managing to keep working with some degree of success. He pulls back enough to tongue at the head, teasing the slit, before slowly moving back down and swallowing around Gabriel’s length.

Sam knows that Gabriel wasn’t joking about being pissed if his cupcakes are ruined so he pulls out every trick he has, and it isn’t long before Gabriel gives up all pretense of working on the icing, instead reaching down to fist his hand in Sam’s hair, fucking roughly into the hunter’s mouth before finally coming deep in Sam’s throat. He drags Sam back up to his feet, kissing him roughly and tongue plundering his mouth as if he’s trying to taste himself, which is so beyond fucking hot.

Gabriel’s hand slips down into Sam’s boxers and the hunter groans as the angel begins stroking him quickly, knowing exactly how to get Sam off in as little time as possible and it takes only a few short minutes before he’s coming as well, just as the timer on the oven goes off.

Sam chuckles when Gabriel starts to step away, no doubt to check on his cupcakes, and he says, “I hope you’re planning on washing your hands before you keep baking.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “You were the one who started things while I was baking, Kiddo. I think you can put up with a little bit of your spunk in your cupcakes,” he says, but he does stop by the sink and quickly washes his hands anyway before pulling his cupcakes out of the oven and setting them aside to cool off.

“No more distractions now, or you’re not getting any of the cupcakes,” Gabriel warns as he returns to the island. The icing is almost finished and Gabriel finishes spooning the peanut butter filling into the pastry bag.

“What if I help you?” Sam asks. “Do I get cupcakes then?”

Gabriel laughs. “You can transfer them out of the pans and onto the wire racks, if you really want to,” he says.  “Then bring the racks over here so I can start filling them.”

It’s an absurdly simply task, which is probably the only reason Gabriel is letting him do it. The angel can be almost infuriatingly protective of his baking and he almost never lets Sam do anything, no matter what he’s working on. So Sam doesn’t complain as he carefully transfers the two dozen cupcakes over to the wire racks, making sure not to squish- or God forbid, drop- any of them. And he’s content to just watch as Gabriel pipes the filling in, almost in awe at the speed and precision of the angel’s work.

“Here, set these back on the racks when I hand them to you,” Gabriel says as he picks up one of the cupcakes and carefully dips it in the icing, letting the excess run off before handing it over to Sam.

Sam sets it gently down on the wire rack. “Who are you and what have you done with Gabriel?” he jokes as he takes a second cupcake from the angel. “You never let me help you.”

“I just figured that even a Sasquatch like you couldn’t screw this up,” Gabriel says as he passes another cupcake over. “Though if you’re going to be like that, I don’t have to…”

“No, it’s fine,” Sam says quickly. He’d never admit it, but he likes baking with Gabriel. It’s so ridiculously domestic of them, but it’s also just fun and one of the few things in their life that’s not tainted by hunting and their past.

It isn’t long before they go through all the cupcakes, and after they go through again to give them all a second layer of icing, Gabriel quickly pipes little rosettes onto the top of each with the remainder of the frosting. It’s already close to 4:30 and Sam’s starting to feel exhaustion creeping back in but when Gabriel leads him outside, each of them holding a glass of milk and one of the cupcakes, Sam doesn’t hesitate in following him.

It’s still too early for the sun to be rising, but Gabriel’s eyes are already fixed on the stars as he curls up around Sam, munching quietly on his cupcake. Sam doesn’t know what he sees in the skies, whether he can still sense Heaven and his brothers even with his powers bound, but Gabriel doesn’t seem to be sad so whatever he sees it can’t be too bad.

“The cupcakes are really good,” he says softly, as he takes another bite of his. “New recipe?”

Gabriel nods, grinning. “Couldn’t sleep and it just came to me,” he says. “Late night stroke of genius, I guess.”

Sam laughs and presses a gentle kiss to the top of the angel’s head. “Well, they’re definitely worth losing sleep over,” he says.

They still have to clean up the kitchen and the rest of the cupcakes to put away, but neither one is in any hurry to move, content to stay where they are and watch the stars. And if they fall asleep outside as the sun finally breaks over the horizon… Well, it’s a good thing they don’t really have anything important to do anymore, isn’t it?


End file.
